Teen Titans: Ravager Strikes
by Symphiro
Summary: Times are good for the Teen Titans. Their crime-fighting is as successful as ever, and some romance even blossoms in the group. However, when the daughter of their most feared enemy confronts them holding a deep grudge and dark ambitions, the team and the city they defend are at risk.
1. Chapter 1

In a mansion on the mountains that overlook Jump City, a girl with white hair glared down at the city bellow. Specifically, a certain 'T' shaped building that was the home and headquarters of five teenaged superheroes. The Teen Titans. The city's beloved team of crime-fighters; children and teens idolized them; adults lauded them for their courage and sense of justice at a young age. It was enough to make the girl sick, to think that a group of teenagers her age were able to thwart her father's schemes on multiple occasions. To think one of them had betrayed her father after he had chosen the boy as his apprentice; chosen him over his own daughter.

Tonight was going to be a big night for the Titans. Jump City was throwing a huge celebration in honor of their adolescent protectors. A fancy ball at city hall, sure to be the city's biggest even for a long time to come. Doubtless, the heroes were eager to bask in the spotlight and enjoy the night's activities.

The white-haired girl was anticipating tonight's events as well. She was looking forward to crashing their big fancy party, staining the celebration with the blood of the very people it was honoring. She would defeat the teens that had bested her father, and as they laid wounded and beaten, they would know that their downfall was caused by the legacy of their most hated foe.

The very thought brought a smile to the girl's face. No, she wasn't doing this to honor her father… she was doing this to surpass him.

….

In the halls of the tower the white-haired girl was glaring at, a green-skinned boy in formal wear stood in front of the door of one of his teammate's rooms, struggling with his tie. Beast Boy's mind was speeding a mile a minute, clouded by the upcoming events of this evening. He felt a bit stuffy wearing such formal clothes, they felt so different from the clothes he usually wore. He still wasn't use to wearing a tie, hence his difficulty with the article of clothing. What had him most anxious, however, were his plans for the night. The celebration at city hall was a ball in honor of the team he was a part of, and he was planning on using it as an opportunity to ask a certain grey-skinned girl on the team to dance with him. If he gathered the nerve, maybe even ask her on a date. In fact, it was this anxiousness that lead him to rush to Raven's door for a preemptive strike without fixing his tie. Now he's floundering around making a fool of himself in front of her door, he was only thankful that she had not left her room yet.

Beast Boy stopped for a moment to ponder when exactly he started having feelings towards the rather gloomy girl. Was it sometime after the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil? Maybe it was after he realized Terra was truly gone from his life, maybe even before then. For as far back as he can remember since he met Raven, he had always wanted to see her smile. He figured it was just because she was so reserved all the time, but perhaps the desire to make her smile developed into something more along the way.

Just then, the door opened as Raven left her room to join the rest of the team before they left. She wasn't wearing her usual cloak and leotard, but rather a strapless dark blue dress that went down to her ankles, it was simple yet elegant and fit her figure perfectly. She raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy, who realized he was gawking like an idiot.

"Ah… um" Beast Boy uttered, unable to form proper words.

Raven sighed in response, then mumbled an incantation. Beast Boy's tie flew up, surrounded by dark energy, and then fixed itself properly around his collar. "Next time fix it yourself" Raven said in a monotone as she walked by her silence-stricken teammate, "come on, the others are probably waiting in the common room."

Beast Boy took a moment to collect himself, then followed her.

The two entered the common room to be greeted by the sound of Starfire's squeals. "Robin, you are most handsome in that!" she exclaimed, as she admired her boyfriend's formal wear. She, herself, was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees and had thin straps with small frills.

"Thanks, Starfire" Robin responded, both embarrassed and flattered by his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Booyah! I'm so ready for tonight, I'm gonna find a pretty little lady to dance the night away with!" Cyborg yelled out in excitement. "Hey, Rae. You're lookin' really good tonight."

"Thanks" Raven responded quickly, though a hint of gratitude was clearly present in her tone. "But really, I just want to get tonight over with. I'm not too good with these kinds of gatherings."

"Geez, way to bring everyone's spirits down, Raven" Beast Boy joked. He regretted it immediately afterward, as Raven shot him an impatient glare, then floated away from him.

"Raven really does look good, though. I might even ask her to dance myself" said Cyborg before shooting a sideways look at Beast Boy. "That is unless someone else asks her first" he continued with a playful smirk.

'Shut up' Beast Boy mouthed back, not wanting the rest of the team to hear him. He was starting to regret disclosing his crush to his half-mechanical friend.

"Friends, let us go and do the partying!" Starfire yelled as she and Robin headed to the T-ship in the hanger; Raven following a small distance behind them.

"Oh, I agree with you there!" Cyborg yelled in response, as he and Beast Boy followed the rest.

…

City Hall was flooded with people. It was almost overwhelming how many citizens came to congratulate and thank the young heroes on their work protecting the city. Though the ball was held in the building, the party had extended into the streets because of the high attendance, after all, the Titans were heroes to all of Jump City's citizens, not just the well-off and wealthy.

It was still a little while before the mayor's big speech to honor the heroes, so the Titans were scattered about doing their own thing. Robin and Starfire attracted the most attention, as countless people were curious about their relationship. Robin was trying to stay tightlipped, but Starfire was eager to talk freely. Cyborg was already dancing with more than one girl, clearly the fact he was half-machine was hardly a hindrance.

Beast Boy, was scurrying around, looking for the one girl he wanted to spend time with more than anyone else. It did cause him a bit of pain to turn down the multiple girls who asked him to dance; he didn't expect to find himself as such a hot commodity. However, he decided he wouldn't settle for anyone else.

It took a bit of effort, with the celebration being so big, but he finally found his target. She was sitting at a table drinking what he presumed was tea, turning down every invitation to dance, albeit graciously. Beast Boy began to feel butterflies in his stomach. He was having some second thoughts, after all, it really didn't look like she wanted to dance. Still, he wanted to spend the evening with her. So, maybe they won't do any dancing, they could have a nice conversation. Beast Boy then started to question if he had the capability to have a conversation that would hold Raven's interest, but slapped his cheeks and told himself to stop thinking so hard and just go for it.

Juas as he took his first step toward her, a buzz came from the speakers set up across the area, followed by the Mayor's voice. Beast Boy cursed the lousy timing as he realized that he and the rest of the team should be heading up to the main stage. Raven disappeared in a cloud of darkness, and Cyborg could be heard moving noisily through the crowd. Beast Boy sighed, then turned into a bird and flew to the stage to meet the others. Cyborg was the last to arrive, since he had the most time consuming means of traveling through the crowd. They all assembled as the mayor's speech was just about to reach its climax.

"Really though" the mayor said as the team stepped onto the stage, "we're here to honor these five brave young people who put their lives on the line day in and day out to keep Jump City safe-"

The mayor was interrupted by the sudden crash of a car that was thrown into the crowd, followed by the sound of mass panic. In the middle of the chaos, a huge hairy hulk could be seen shoving his way towards the stage as members of the crowd ran away from him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Praise those runts for being such great heroes and all that, but really, what would they be without guys like me to fight!" bellowed the monstrous brute. It was Mammoth, sounding quite confident as smacked members of the crowd around him.

Though none of them were in proper uniform, the Titans immediately jumped into action. They half-expected something like this to happen; Robin even brought his utility belt, which he wore over his formal wear, which looked just a tad bit awkward.

"Well, aren't you full of yourself today, Mammoth" Robin said as they converged on the single foe. "So, you're gonna take all five of us alone?" the team leader inquired, a hint of amusement in is voice.

"Oh, who said I came alone?" Mammoth responded smugly.

More screams were then heard from the crowd. The team turned to see whom Mammoth was referring to, and spotted a large group of black and orange clad figures heading in their direction. These new arrivals sparked alarm in all of the Titans. They were all too familiar with these automatons, and the man who controlled them.

Robin clinched his fists.

"Slade."


	2. Chapter 2

The evening was in shambles, what was supposed to be a fun night out turned into a chaotic scramble. Attendees of the celebration scattered every which direction, looking for safety from the ongoing battle. The Titans were in a fierce fight with Mammoth and a number of sladebots, uninvited guests who had ruined the night. Raven and Beast Boy worked side-by-side to fight off the sladebots and get any citizrns caught in the crossfire to safety. Starfire soared above, raining down energy bolts at the massive group of sladebots.

Cyborg was currently having a strength match with Mammoth, as the two had their arms locked, trying to push the other into submission. "C'mon, that all you got, Sasquatch?!" he taunted his hairy adversary.

"Don't get cocky, tin man" Mammoth retorted, then pulled his arms back and up, letting Cyborg stumble forward and using the momentum to throw the half-robotic Titan into the air. Cyborg hit the ground hard, landing with a crushing thud.

"Heh, chump" Mammoth said with satisfaction. He then heard something land at his feet, and looked down to see a birdarang making a beeping sound. "Oh, sh-" is all he managed to say before the projectile exploded, sending him airborne.

After a rough landing, Mammoth was greeted by a hard kick to the face from Robin, followed by a scathing inquiry. "Where's Slade?! When did you start working for him?! What is he planning?!" Robin roared, demanding answers.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen Slade since probably the last time you saw him" Mammoth responded as he recovered from the attack.

"Really. Then why do you have all these sladebots with you, then?" Robin questioned coldly, unamused by Mammoths being tightlipped.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough" Mammoth said, seemingly looking past the masked hero.

Robin turned to see what Mammoth was looking at, just in time to spot and avoid a blade that was swung downwards at him. After dodging the attack, Robin took a moment to observe his assaulter. It was a girl with shoulder length white hair, roughly around his age, wielding two katanas. However, what struck him most was what she wore: a black and orange mask that covered half her face, and only had one eyehole.

"So, we meet at last. Good reflexes. Anything less would be a disappointment" the girl said coolly, though Robin picked up a subtle animosity in her tone.

"Who are you?!" Robin barked at the new arrival. Something in his gut told him he wouldn't like the answer.

"What, you can't tell by looking at me? You're a lot dumber than I expected" the girl taunted, her lips curving into a bitter smile. "I'm the daughter of the one of the greatest criminals this world has ever seen. A man you should be very familiar with", she paused for a moment, noticing Robin beginning to tense up. "Yes, I am Slade's daughter, but you can call me Ravager. I'll be the one to end you and the little band of heroes you've assembled." With that, she rushed toward the Boy Wonder, her swords ready to rend his flesh.

Elsewhere, Raven was creating a barricade that bystanders could use as a shelter, though she could only defend herself so much while doing this, she could only spread her attention to so many tasks. Thankfully, Beast Boy and Starfire were there to cover her. One sladebot slipped past Starfire and was heading straight for her, but was intercepted by a green humming bird that transformed into an ankylosaurus. The dinosaur quickly disposed of the sladebot, and turned back into a rather proud looking green boy.

"Thanks, I was in trouble there" Raven said, then continued her task.

"Yeah, no problem" Beast Boy responded. He was thankful is green skin made it hard to tell he was blushing, otherwise he'd be bright red.

"Beast Boy, watch out!" Starfire yelled from overhead. A sladebot had snuck up on him and just about to strike, but was stopped by a cannon blast. Beast Boy looked toward the source of the blast, and saw Cyborg standing with his arm cannon still lit. "Thanks, I love being part of this team!" Beast Boy exclaimed with gratitude.

"Yeah, you better be thankful, cuz I just saved your butt!" Cyborg teased his best friend. Beast Boy stuck out is tongue in response.

"Cyborg, where is Robin?" Starfire said, her tone a bit worried. She knew her boyfriend had an unhealthy obsession with their arch-nemesis Slade, and might do something reckless.

"Not sure. Mammoth threw me for a whirl. If I had to guess, I'd say Robin's fighting that sasquatch right now… he probably wants answers about Slade", Cyborg concluded, his voice more serious than it was a few moments ago.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a scream alerted the team. It was Robin's voice, and he sounded like he was in pain.

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled before flying in the direction of the scream.

"Starfire, wait up!" Cyborg called to her, as he followed her on foot.

Beast Boy stood there looking back and forth, he couldn't just abandon Raven to see what was going on. Luckily, Raven informed him that she felt the barricade was safe enough, and the two of them perused the rest of their team together.

Starfire reached Robin, who was clutching his arm, wearing an expression of pain. "Robin, what has happened to you… your arm, it is bleeding!" her voice was strained with anxiety. "Who has done this to you?" she asked as the rest of the Titans joined them.

"Her" Robin said looking straight ahead. The rest of the Titans turned to see whom he was talking about, and were shocked to see a teenage girl wearing a familiar mask. "… She says she's Slade's daughter."

"Ah, there's the rest of the team. Good, you'll all get to spend your last moments together" Ravager said, as Mammoth trudged up behind her, followed by the remaining sladebots.

"Ah, fat chance!" Beast Boy said, inflating his ego tenfold from his usual self. It was a sort of defense mechanism; some animals make themselves seem bigger than they actually are in order to discourage potential predators from attacking them, this is exactly what Beast Boy was doing right now. "You're Slade's daughter, so what? We beat your dad ten-times over, so why should we be afraid of you!"

All the other Titans were slightly taken aback by his sudden boast, and for a moment, so did Ravager. However, the girl quickly regained her composure. After all, she had already known that they had defeated her father, this is why she had vowed to bring upon their downfall herself. "Big talk, but it won't save you" she countered as she began her advance, Mammoth and the sladebots following her lead.

"You have injured Robin, you will be doing the regretting" yelled Starfire as she threw a starbolt at the white-haired girl.

Ravager pressed a button on the handle of one of her Katanas, which caused the blade to shimmer with blue energy. She then swung the sword at the incoming starbolt, cutting cleanly through it. The resulting halves flew to either side of her, their trajectory having been disrupted. One hit a wall, the other smashed into the ground. Ravager was completely unscratched. She then broke into a full-on sprint towards the superhero team.

"Ah, crap!" Cyborg yelled, then fired his arm cannon. Ravager swiftly evaded the attack, though fortunately, it did hit some of the sladebots behind her. Ravager closed the distance and swung one of her Katana at Cyborg's face. Cyborg lifted his arm just in time to block his face, but the blade cut surprisingly deep into the metal. Ravager yanked the blade out of his arm while simultaneously lunging the other into his chest plate, though it didn't penetrate very deep. Ravager pressed the button on the handle, and the blade once again lit up with blue energy, and she proceeded to push it deeper in. This wasn't good, any deeper and it would hit the organs that the machinery enveloped. Just then a dark energy formed around Ravager, and she was yanked away from the half-robot, along with her weapons. "Thanks, Raven. You just saved me" Cyborg said, that was too close a call for his liking.

The pale girl was about to respond, but was interrupted when she had to evade an incoming chuck of concrete. "Grrr, I won't miss next time" said Mammoth. He lifted another chunk of debris to hurl. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven recited her usual incantation. A black force surrounded the piece of debris Mammoth picked up and lifted it out of his hands. "I won't miss at all" Raven said before bring the object down on the big oaf, effectively incapacitating him.

"Haha, nice one Raven" Beast Boy gave his teammate a thumbs up before turning into a T-Rex and taking on a small group of sladebots. As he finished them off, a capsule hit one of his eyes, breaking on impact. In shock, he transformed back into his regular form and began rubbing his eye profusely. Whatever was in that capsule caused his eye to burn with pain, a pain that was soon surpassed by a strike to his shoulder. Beast Boy collapsed, holding onto his shoulder, he could feel the blood leaking out of the wound. He looked up at his attacker, his vision blurred and one of his eyes still burned, but he could see Ravager looking down at him, about to administer a final blow.

Just then he heard Robin's voice yell "Get away from my friend!" and could vaguely make out the scene of the Titan leader knocking Ravager away from him, followed by the sound of Starfire throwing some starbolts, the blast of Cyborg's cannon, and Raven's chanting.

Ravager found herself hard-pressed against the combined power of the entire team, sans the incapacitated Beast Boy. As much as she hated the idea, she had to make a tactical retreat. She had already set a contingency plan in motion in the case this particular attack did not work, and she wasn't about to let all her hard work end here. She pulled out a small devise from her utility belt, and pressed down the button on it. Half of the sladebots began beeping and started to run towards the barricade where many citizens were hiding. "Those robots are set to explode. The choice is yours heroes, go after me or stop those bombs from reaching the people of Jump City" she said, and then pressed the button again. This time the remaining half of the sladebots exploded into smoke, making it hard to see, and convenient for Ravager to make her escape.

"Dammit!" yelled Robin, but the choice was clear, "Titans, stop those sladebots!"

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg ran off to destroy the sladebots before they reached the barricades. However, Raven stayed behind, not leaving Beast Boy's side. She began chanting, using her power to help hold his wound closed and stop the bleeding. "Raven… thanks" he said faintly, and heard her murmur something in response before he passed out.

….

Beast Boy woke up in a medical tent. He tried to sit up but felt immense pain in his shoulder in his attempt. He felt a hand push lightly against him, and heard a soothing voice tell him not to move too much. He looked sideways to see Raven giving him a stern stare.

"So, what happened?" he asked weakly as her eased back into the bed.

"Robin, Sarfire, and Cyborg were able to stop all the sladebots before they did any more damage. A lot of people were injured during the attack, some are in critical condition…" she stopped for a moment, perhaps feeling that she was being too dower. Still, there was more bad news to tell, "Ravager got away, but we did get Mammoth."

"Figures. So, where is everyone else?" he asked, disappointed but unsurprised by Ravager's escape.

"They're out doing damage control. Robin looks like he's about to brood again. It might not have been Slade himself, but it was a daughter we knew nothing about. This is definitely going to get under Robin's skin" Raven sighed, knowing that the foreseeable future was going to be a taxing experience.

"Yeah… it's crazy. There is just so much we don't know about the guy. We think we finally got rid of him, and now his daughter is after us." Beast Boy was tired of talking about all the bad stuff that just happened, "let's forget about it for now, and talk about something else."

"Sure, I'd rather not think about all this either" Raven said, her voice a little worn, though her reserved tone did a good job of hiding it.

"So… how about a joke?" said Beast Boy hopefully. Raven sighed, but decided to entertain him nonetheless.

….

Ravager sat on one of the balconies of her mansion. Well, it wasn't her mansion as much as it was one of her father's hideouts, and where he left her once he decided she wasn't a worthy apprentice, despite their blood relation. She only saw him on the occasions his other hideouts were compromised. Still, this was home to her more than anywhere else. This is where she had trained herself to become the lethal fighter she is today, where she studied her father's ways, where she fed her desire to one day prove herself superior to her father.

"Hey" a voice called to her from somewhere outside her range of sight. It was a voice she was expecting, however.

"Gizmo" she affirmed the newcomer's arrival. A pair of mechanical legs stepped on from the side of the balcony, followed by another set of mechanical legs and the boy they were attached to. "Did you get what I sent for?" she inquired. "With our fight and dealing with the aftermath, you should had ample time before the Titan's returned to the tower."

"Yeah, of course I got it, you-" Gizmo stopped mid-statement when he caught Ravager's glare, and decided it was best to change his tone. "I mean, of course I did. I would never fail you. I copied all of the Titan's records, all that I could find at least." He revised himself, sounding far more polite.

"Good, they will be useful. Display the information on this." She pointed to a monitor that sat on the table beside her. "I've sent Kid Wykkyd and Private H.I.V.E. to intercept the prison transport holding Mammoth. They should be returning shortly." Ravager had enlisted the remaining H.I.V.E. Academy student who didn't quite after Brother Blood's defeat or decide to become heroes themselves. No help from the Brotherhood of Evil or any other older villains, especially her father if he was even still alive. The Teen Titans represented the next generation of heroes, it was only fitting their downfall be brought by the next generation of villains.

Gizmo had finished hooking up the monitor and the information he collected was now displayed on the screen. Ravager browsed through the various files until one picture caught her eye. It was of a girl with blond hair named Terra. The file said she was the second Titan that her father took under his apprenticeship, after Robin. This got Ravager even more interested in the girl. She knew she had seen this girl before, at the private school that she scarcely attended. It might just be a coincidence, but it might not be. If it wasn't, Ravager would be bereft not to include the girl in her plans. It was time to turn back into Rose Wilson to investigate this intriguing development.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie woke up and got ready for another day. Her adoptive mother called her "Annie, breakfast is ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" she said in response. 'Annie' that was her name now. She'd gotten so used to being called by that name, she didn't have to remind herself that it was hers anymore. It was something she took comfort in. With this name she could wash away a past that she desperately wanted to forget. A past filled with countless sins and broken friendships.

There was one time that past almost caught up with her. Someone from her old life had come to see her, someone that the past her loved deeply. He hadn't forgot about her, he told her that he had forgiven her. He told her to come back home, back to all her old friends. She lied to him, told him that he had mistaken her for someone else. It hurt her to do so, but she felt like she could never go back to that life. She could never face all the wrong she had done. It was unfair of her, probably quite selfish, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She was too afraid.

She didn't have her powers anymore, anyway. She'd be no use to them. It was better this way. It was better to take this clean slate life had miraculously give her, the moment she found herself un-petrified in the underground tunnels. It might have been something she did not deserve, but she was unspeakably grateful for it. Now she could have a family, and regular friends, and a regular life. It was something most people took for granted, but not her.

Admittedly she did sometimes miss her old friends, and maybe to an extent her powers. She still sometimes blushed when she saw the green-skinned boy she had known so well on the TV screen. She wished that in some round-a-bout way, he knew she was happy for him.

'Well, that's enough reflection for one day' she thought to herself, 'heck, the day hasn't even really started yet.' She went down to the dining room and began to eat breakfast. Her adoptive parents were chatting about something, then her mother decided to include her in the conversation. "Hey, Annie, did you feel the shaking last night? We had a mild earthquake, nothing strong enough to cause any real damage, but you could still feel it. I expected it to be in the news today, but that big fight near city hall was all the talk."

Something her mom said caused her to stop in fear for a brief moment. No, she hadn't felt the vibrations last night. She wasn't even aware there was an earthquake. It couldn't be because the reason she's currently thinking. She hoped it wasn't; she dreaded the possibility.

"Hey, Annie, isn't it about time you left for school" her mom said, "you don't want to be late do you?"

"On, right" Annie said, snapping out of her thoughts. She didn't have time to worry about this at the moment. Besides, her powers probably were not coming back. She was sleeping so deeply that the vibrations didn't wake her up. That is what she decided to tell herself.

…

"I just got word that Mammoth never made it to the prison, Kid Wykkyd and Private H.I.V.E. attacked the truck transporting him and broke him out early" Robin reported seriously. It had been a day since the appearance of Ravager, and Robin had spent much of his time locked inside his room. The other Titan's expect him to be obsessive given their new adversary's relation to Slade, but it didn't make them any less worried for him, especially Starfire. She had waited in front of his room for hours on end, and wasn't her cheery self. He had only emerged to make this announcement. "Ravager must have something to do with this, she must have a group of criminals organized under her."

"Robin, we are all eager to catch Ravager, but I do not want you to do the overworking of yourself. You should rest for a while" Starfire said, hoping she could halt Robin's obsessive behavior before it got really bad.

"Starfire, she attacked the ball and injured a lot of people, including one of our teammates!" Robin retorted. "On top of that, if she's really Slade's daughter, then she might have some information on his whereabouts." Starfire face sullied with the second statement, she knew that the connection with Slade is what was causing Robin's behavior. Finally apprehending Slade seemed to be Robin's highest concern, she wondered if he'd chose the pursuit of Slade over their relationship.

"With Beastboy Boy injured, I've called in some back-up" Robin started before he was interrupted by a new voice.

"Oh, so you only called us up to replace the animal-shifter. Geez, way to make me feel like a second choice" said Kid Flash, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. He seemed to enjoy making his appearances as sudden and unexpected as possible.

"Hey, what did I tell you about leaving me behind?" came a voice as the door opened. Jinx entered the room looking mildly irritated, shooting a glare at the speedster before waving to greet Robin and Starfire.

"Sorry, Slowpoke. Y'know how I am when I get excited" Kid Flash responded playfully, egging on his girlfriend.

"Yeah, like an idiot who's going to spend the night alone tonight" Jinx retorted, though her tone sounded more of banter than an actual threat.

"Save it for later, right now we have serious matters to attend to" Robin reprimanded the new arrivals. "And Cyborg, you've been playing around on that computer since the meeting started. Also, where is Raven?"

"Raven's with Beast Boy in the medical wing, and I haven't been playing around with the computer. Someone hacked into our systems while we were gone. I'm looking for what they accessed and any possible traces that could tip us off who did it" Cyborg said while continuing his work.

"Alright, for all we know, it might even be connected somehow…" Robin tuned his attention back to Kid Flash and Jinx, "anyway, let me fill you two in. I'm sure you heard about the attack last night, well it was orchestrated by a girl who claimed herself to be Slade's daughter, called herself Ravager."

"Hm?" Jinx's eyes grew wide at the mention of the name.

"Do you know her?" Robin asked pointedly, catching Jinx's reaction. His question sounded more like an interrogation than a simple inquiry.

"Kinda, I guess" Jinx said in response. Robin continued to stare at her intensely, expecting her to continue. "Well, she used to attend H.I.V.E. Academy, but she left before Brother Blood became headmaster. Actually, she was the highest ranking student at the academy for a while, but she suddenly quit. Honestly, she was pretty stuck up, kept to herself like she was better than us."

"Why'd she leave?" Robin continued his interrogation.

"Don't know, she just stopped coming, and we were only told that she withdrew from the academy. I didn't really care, it only meant I was the top ranking girl in the academy." Jinx sounded a little too happy with the last part, drawing the stares of the other Titans. "I was a different person back then, okay. I left that all behind me, geez."

Robin sighed, "So, no leads or any information on her. Dammit."

"Robin, should we not take it easy if we do not have any leads. It does not help to be worked up all the time" Starfire gently suggested.

Robin submitted. He had hit a dead end, for the time being he had no way to predict Ravager's next move, and no new avenues that tell him more about this adversary. For now, he would just have to watch TV with the group, trying to ignore the nagging in the back of his head

…..

The medical wing was silent. Well, that wasn't exactly true, there was the constant beeping of the machines beeping, the air circulation, and the turning of pages of Raven's boot. However, there was scarcely a word exchanged between the two people in the room. Beast Boy laid in a bed, still recovering from his wound, and mentally beating himself up over not saying to the girl sitting by his bed and reading a book. He just couldn't think of something to start a conversation with Raven. Sure, he could just say something silly, but he wanted to have a sincere heart-to-heart for once, somehow the atmosphere called for it.

"Hey… uh, Raven, what's that book your reading?" he spouted, finding no other topic to start a conversation.

"Les Fleurs du mal" Raven looked up to see Beast Boy's bemused face, "it means 'Flowers of Evil' in French. It's a volume of poetry by the French poet Charles Baudelaire… you wouldn't like it."

"Hey, don't write me off just like that, read some to me" Beast Boy said with determination. He regretted it a soon after Raven read him a few sections. "Geez, Raven… that was dark."

"Told you that you wouldn't like it" she said bluntly.

"Well, books aren't really my thing, y'know. And it wasn't as rhyme-y as I thought poetry is supposed to be" Beast Boy said, getting the distinct feeling that he sounds like an idiot.

"Well, that's partly because I was reading the English translation, plus poetry doesn't always have to rhyme… and why am I explaining any of this to you? It's not like you're interested in any of it."

"Well, yeah" Beast Boy admitted, saying otherwise would be lying. "But you take an interest in that stuff, and I like hearing you talk about something it". He felt his face heat up as Raven gave him a questioning look.

"Anyway, that book is something you'd totally be into. I mean, it is so broody and dark…" Beast Boy cursed himself internally. Why couldn't he stop himself from saying such stupidly thoughtless things?!

Raven just rolled her eyes in response. It seemed that she was beyond getting angry over such things; she had known Beast Boy long enough to know that he didn't mean anything by it.

Just then, the alarms on their communicators went off, followed by Robin's voice. "Raven, a report that Doctor Light is robbing a bank just came in, let's go apprehend him" the team leader said, a tinge of irritation detectable in his voice, which Raven assumed was due to Ravager's lack of involvement in the crime.

"I'll be back" Raven said before turning around to leave.

"Wait, I'll come with. I might not be much help, but I wanna support the team" Beast Boy said, trying to get off the bed.

"No. You're not fully healed. You don't want to risk opening that wound" Raven told him sternly, and Beast Boy quickly abandoned his endeavor. A faint smile grew on Raven's face. "Besides, we'll be back soon. This is Doctor Light we're dealing with, after all." With that, she turned and left the room.

….

Murakami Private School was abuzz with rumors. Whispers about a certain student showing up, or something of that nature. Annie wasn't really paying attention until Amber and Dionne brought it up during lunch.

"Isn't that weird? Why'd she show up out of the blue after missing most of the semester?" Amber asked her two friends, though Annie had to context to the question.

"Yeah, it's bizarre" Dionne concurred.

"Wait, who are you two talking about?" Annie asked, finally taking an interest in the rumors floating around.

"C'mon, keep up Annie! Rose Wilson, is who we're talking about" Amber exclaimed.

"She's been absent most of the semester" Dionne explained. "In fact, she's missed a lot of classes even before now. On top of that, there have been stories about her being a trouble maker. From what I've, she's gotten into some shady stuff."

"Oh" Annie said, she didn't take such rumors too seriously. After all, whatever this girl might be involved in, it was probably nothing compared to her past.

Suddenly, the three girls heard a burst of conversation around them, and felt the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria on them. Annie looked up to see the reason for this, a white haired girl had just joined them. The girl's gaze seemingly focusing on Annie.

"It's her" Annie heard Amber squeak in a nervous voice.

"You" Rose said sharply. Somehow Annie knew she was addressing her.

"Your name is Terra right?" The white hair girl inquired coolly. She looked directly into the blond girl's eyes as she spoke.

Annie's felt her blood run cold, and her eyes grew wide with shock. How? How did this girl know that name? Annie tried to respond, but only chocked on her words.

"Uh, no. Her name is Annie" Dionne answered for her friend.

Rose's eyes shot to Dionne, and then back to the speechless blond she had been talking to. "Oh, thought you were someone else. My mistake." With that she left.

"That was weird, right, Annie?" Amber said to her blond friend, who still looked troubled by the encounter. "Annie? You okay?"

"Yeah" the blond responded, finally finding her voice. "I… I'm going home. I'm not feeling well."

Annie left the cafeteria, and soon the Murakami School premises, though she hardly realized it. She felt like the world around her wasn't real, as if it was some nightmarish illusion. Rose, that girl had just referred to her by a name she should not have known. A name that brought back so many bad memories. 'Terra', that was a name she cast away and hoped to never be called again.

Before she knew it, 'Annie' found herself in a secluded area. Somewhere no one would see her curl-up and cry. As she sat on the ground in a fetal position, she felt the earth beneath her begin to vibrate.

No… it was happening again.

….

Rose reflected on the blond girl as she left the school Murakami Private School. The girl responded strongly to their little meeting. She saw in the girl's eyes an emotion she recognized clearly. It was fear.

Rose smiled to herself. She had found her prey.


End file.
